Flint Marko (Earth-12041)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Tri-carrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rich Fogel | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 17 | Last = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 4 25 | Quotation = The name's Flint Marko. But you can call me Sandman. | Speaker = Sandman | HistoryText = Origin Flint Marko is a criminal who gained the ability to turn his malleable sand. Years ago, after being captured by Nick Fury imprisoned him on a remote island in the Bermuda Triangle to keep him away from the mainland, since he gains his power from being in contact with the Earth. Snow Day However, that same island is eventually visited by Spider-Man and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees while skipping out on arctic survival training duties at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s I.C.E. base. They were quickly attacked by the Sandman, who had gone insane after years of isolation. Marko followed them back to Manhattan, but Nova stopped him before he could reach the city by turning him into glass. Sandman was then imprisoned aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in an hourglass-like container, while the Trainees were punished for skipping out on training and ended up in a full scrub-down. Sandman Returns Awesome Android accidentally frees Sandman who ends up stopping Awesome Android and putting out the fire Awesome Android caused. Sandman stated to Spider-Man that he just wanted to help. Nick Fury mentioned that he S.H.I.E.L.D. has been working to rehabilitate Sandman and hoping to make him a hero. Spider-Man has Nick Fury let him train him to be a hero. Sandman is outfitted into a special containment suit that limits his power by Walter Cage and Amanda Cage. While S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents observe Spider-Man's program, Spider-Man takes Sandman to battle Swarm where Sandman's containment suit is targeted by Swarm. Spider-Man is forced to get the containment suit off of Sandman who then pummels Swarm into submission. Sandman is brought into control and apologizes for his actions. With advice from Iron Fist, Spider-Man trains Sandman (whose containment suit has been replaced) into being a man first and a Sandman second. When Batroc the Leaper is in the middle of a robbery, Sandman springs into action where he attacks Batroc the Leaper. When Batroc the Leaper throws a garbage at Sandman, he ends up attack Batroc the Leaper as J. Jonah Jameson makes a bad comment towards Sandman. Sandman loses control of his emotions and breaks out of his suit where he attacks Spider-Man with a sandstorm attack. Nick Fury sends the rest of Spider-Man's team to help Spider-Man stop Sandman. Spider-Man denies Nova's plan to turn Sandman into glass again as Spider-Man has a different plan. Spider-Man then tries to reason with Sandman until Nova arrives and Spider-Man throws Awesome Android into Sandman's mouth where he absorbs Sandman. When S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents arrive with a new containment suit, Sandman is shot into the containment suit and taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. | Powers = Seemingly those of the William Baker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the William Baker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Much like the version from Spider-Man 3, this Sandman means well but gets a lot of bad luck. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Flint Marko (Tierra-12041) Category:Insanity Category:Rock Body Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stretching Category:Matter Absorption